Notes
by Elderblossom
Summary: I promised Emma Destiel fluff, and here is a lot of Destiel fluff, with post-it's and accidental not so accidental touches.


Nothing of this was ever planned. That's what Dean kept thinking, when he looked in Sam's questioning (and maybe slightly amused) eyes. None of this was ever supposed to happen. The situation was bad...and the worst about it was: Sam had found out.

One week ago.

Castiel sat at the table in the bunker kitchen, eating cereals. By now, he was pretty much used to the fact that he had to actually eat, sleep, and do other stuff that humans needed to do. He was totally okay with doing all that. The only thing that bothered him right now was boredom. Sam had gone on a hunt two days ago, and Cas didn't expect him back until next week. Kevin was 'NOT TO BE DISTURBED', as the sign on his door said. And Dean was still asleep, so Cas was practically alone in this huge bunker, with his (not very tasty) breakfast, and no-one to talk to.

He was considering to go and wake up Dean, when a thought hit him. Maybe he should go sky-diving. Maybe then he would be able to feel like he was flying again. Or he could fly in a plane. Suddenly excited he grabbed a pen that someone (probably Sam or Kevin) had left on the table, and looked for something to write on. Luckily, like every normal household, the bunker had post-its in the kitchen. He scribbled a short note saying 'PLANES FLY!', and put it on the kitchen table. Then he left the kitchen in search of a computer, where he would try to find out, where he could go sky-diving.

Dean was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee, when Cas entered smiling broadly. Dean was just about to offer him some coffee, when he registered what he'd just witnessed. Cas was smiling. And not one of his half smiles...an actual genuine smile.

"What's up, Cas?" he asked, heading over towards the table, where Cas was now taking his seat again and finishing his breakfast.

"Nothing, I just couldn't get the Computer to work, but it's okay, cause I've got a really good idea." His smile broadened and Dean couldn't help feeling a little smile of his own tugging at his lips.

"Uh, huh," he said and sat down opposite of Cas. That was when he noticed the note. "Planes fly? That's deep Cas."

Cas rolled his eyes. "It's a note. Notes are supposed to be short and contain only the most important information."

Dean felt the need to repeat himself: "Uh, huh? So...planes fly?"

Cas chuckled lightly, when he looked at Dean's confused face. "It's just an idea. I could fly with a plane, or go skydiving or something like that. You know, so I could feel like I'm flying again." He trailed off. Dean frowned. "Oh..." He hadn't expected that.

The rest of the day was spent training Cas how to defend himself, cause he couldn't use his angel-power anymore. Kevin came out of his room once to get more coffee, and then vanished again. Dean told Cas how to use a gun, and Cas snapped that he already knew that, but then apologised for snapping at Dean. Dean smiled and corrected Cas' hold on the gun, totally not touching Cas' hand in the progress. After hours of this, lunch, and a TV marathon, they fell into their respective beds, and that was it.

The next day started, and the taste of the cereals had still not improved. Out of boredom Cas drew some lines on the post-it from yesterday, while he chewed. And then, cause he was still tired and thought it was funny, he wrote: 'STOP READING MY NOTES DEAN, THEY ARE PRIVATE!'

That day was not different from the previous one. Dean still pretended not to touch Cas' hand, and Cas still pretended to be bad at shooting, obviously not, because Dean would touch his hand, or arm, or waist, or anything. Sam was still on his hunt, Kevin in his room, and everything was really normal.

Only one thing had changed, when Cas entered the kitchen to grab something to drink for Dean and himself. He frowned, when he looked onto the kitchen table and saw something else written on his post-it: "I'M NOT READING, YOU'RE HALLUCINATING.' Cas laughed out loud, startled by a warm feeling that was suddenly settling inside him. He took the pen, still chuckling, and wrote: 'IF THAT'S TRUE, THEN YOU'RE JUST HALLUCINATING THAT I HID YOUR CAR KEYS!'

It took Dean less then 15 minutes to read it and scream: "CAS, DAMN IT! WHERE ARE MY KEYS?!"

"I don't know, Dean, why are you writing on my notes?"

"Cas! Damn it! Seriously, give them back!"

"You forgot the magic word."

"Expelliarmus!"

"No."

"Ridiculous!"

"Nope."

"Avada Kedavra."

"Well, now you're just making up words."

Dean sighed. "Please, Cas."

Cas smiled triumphantly. "Only, if I get driving lessons."

That made Dean throw his hands in the air and curse a bit under his breath. "Fine," he pressed out between his teeth. "But," he added, raising his hand, "if you kill her, I kill you, deal?"

"Deal," agreed Cas, and, leaning forwards, kissed Dean on the mouth.

"Cas, what the-" was the muffled protest coming from Dean, but Cas had already moved away from him, leaving Dean swaying a little unbalanced.

"Deal sealed," was Cas' only comment on this, before he turned to leave the kitchen. Dean frowned and then smiled a bit, then caught himself, and frowned a bit more.

The next day included a lot of shouting, every time Dean feared, Cas would crash the car against something. He didn't crash, though, and Dean was grateful for it. In fact, he started to become really proud, whenever Cas did something well, and wasn't that just downright pathetic? He also did not lean a bit towards Cas, whenever he explained something. And he didn't brush his hand accidentally against Cas'; cause Dean Winchester just doesn't do stuff like that.

So that week was perfectly normal, and free from any accidental touches. Sam was still not back, Kevin was still in his room, doing God knows what...well, actually God really knows what...and Charlie came to visit and then Dean made a fantastic pie, and everyone was happy. The only thing that was unusual, were the notes that seemed come out of nowhere and spread all over the kitchen:

'I didn't really hide your car keys.'

'I know.'

'I just wanted to learn, how to drive.'

'Your driving isn't have bad. :)'

'Dean, can you teach me the different meaning of smileys? ;)'

'Cas, that one is a winking smiley.'

'I know.'

'Why would you wink at me?'

'Why wouldn't I?'

'Dean, I'm booooored.'

'So?'

'Talk to meeeee.'

'I'm writing to you.'

'Doesn't count!'

'Yes it does.'

Seriously, nothing of this was planned, and it was basically all Cas' fault. But it wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of awesome, until Sam came back from his hunt, entered the kitchen, and let his jaw drop to the floor. "Er...what exactly happened in here?"

Dean tried to think of a logical and not sappy answer, and decided (against his better judgment) to tell the truth: "Cas wanted to fly a plane, then we wrote notes, then we made a crossroads deal, then we wrote a few more notes, and then we may have kissed a few times, and Cas has moved into my room..." He trailed off, not really sure, why he included this last bit of information. Sam's mouth was still hanging open, so Dean decided to save the situation by adding: "And all this because planes fly, isn't that funny?"

Sam seemed to collect himself. "No, no that's great, I knew you would be together eventually. I'm just adjusting to the fact that you seem to replace the wallpaper with post-its."

"Yes," Dean grinned, taking Cas' hand, who'd just entered the kitchen, "and all of it, because planes fly."


End file.
